Fixing a Broken Record
by AnnoyingWeirdo
Summary: Celebrity AU. Kaneki and Hide are one of the most renown band in all of Japan after debuting 4 years ago. Their stardom has started to spark them worldwide. Touka is a famous actress and model at the peak of her career. Not until their managers, Rize and Yomo, decide to blow up their fame more using both celebrities at a shot in the dating scene.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, songs, or any other material in this story.**

* * *

Tokyo, the night was young in the bustling capital of Japan. The neon-lit skyscrapers illuminated the metropolitan city giving it life, while the Sun sets to the west on a cold, mid-December night. The masses of Tokyo were enjoying their night walking up and down the busy streets on a chilly Friday night. The nightlife in Japan gave everyone an opportunity to be free. Either partying at a club, returning from work to go to a bar with coworkers, spending time with friends from school, shopping for the latest trends, or getting a late cup of coffee. The city was alive every night, from dusk till dawn. Everyone had a purpose to spend on this particular Friday night, especially for two young individuals.

In the 20th Ward, a small cafe is filled up for two young individuals to perform for around 50 people while they enjoy their warm coffee and pastries before the crowd heads below the establishment to the venue. They were able to sell 50 tickets making them sell out the venue. It was filled with young humans alongside them were young ghouls looking for some fun tonight. The cafe was called Anteiku, a place to grab coffee and enjoy music below its establishment. However, at its heart, it was an organization of ghouls in the 20th ward of Tokyo created by Yoshimura. Alongside ghouls such as Koma and Irimi, who were leaders of their respected groups but united by Yoshimura. The ghouls of Anteiku supported other ghouls, maintained the 20th ward feeding grounds, and collected food for other ghouls who could not support themselves. Despite that, Anteiku was a place where ghouls and humans can enjoy one another's company with music and coffee. Anteiku was the place where a bridge can be created for both.

Meanwhile, down the packs of people on streets of the Tokyo, a certain individual was running late to their first concert. Kaneki Ken, a 19 year old teen, was hurrying down the streets of the 20th ward with headphones on his ears and a guitar case stick to his back. Kaneki was running late for one reason and one reason only. Oversleeping. Kaneki still attended Kamii University, despite him and Hide deciding to dropout to pursue their passion for music. He overslept because of the exhausting week that followed before him because of school. Kaneki deserved a little rest, right? Just at the thought of Hide, Kaneki's phone begins to ring. It's Hide. Kaneki hits answer while still making his way towards the train station.

"Kaneki, where are you dude! Our first concert is about to start in 20 minutes! You know we have to set up a bit early before we start!"

"I'm rushing over to Anteiku right now, as we speak!"

Hide can hear Kaneki's excuse me's and sorry's over the phone as he runs through the crowded small streets of Tokyo.

"Well, make it here quick. I'll try to stall old man Yoshimura to hold out a bit longer till we perform." Hide suggested.

"I'm just on the other side of the 20th ward right now! Tell old man Yoshimura I'm about 5 blocks away from the train station. I'll see you soon, alright?" Kaneki huffed out.

"Alright!" Hide exclaimed.

With that, their conversation ended giving Kaneki an adrenaline boost on his last leg of the race towards the train station. Kaneki began to scurry his way through the crevices of people in the streets until he noticed an incident that was just across from the train station.

Yellow tape and police officers surrounded the mishap by blocking the citizens from entering any closer to the alleyway. Kaneki had no time to stop and stare as many others are doing, but couldn't help himself when he caught glimpse of a hand sprawled out from under the drape as paramedics took what seem to be a lifeless body to their truck. News stations started to appear on the site of the incident reporting about the occurrence. Whispers ran through the air as Kaneki went through the crowd. Kaneki pulled down his headphones from his ears to hear what happened. Apparently, this was another ghoul attack, but with more bodies than usual. Eight bodies. This was the sixth incident this month. The thought of the incident went through Kaneki's head and frowned upon what happened.

Moreover, ghoul investigators appeared on site to review what occurred. It was unusual to see ghoul investigators in the 20th ward since it was one of the most docile wards in Tokyo. Kaneki shook his head, putting back his headphones to focus on getting to Anteiku. Kaneki ran across the street and rushed down the steps into the train station. Kaneki dashed his train card over the machine to let him through to make it onto the train before it left him. In sight of the train, the doors slowly started to close on itself until Kaneki made a quick bolt into the train. It was a miracle for Kaneki to barely squeeze his body and guitar case through the automatic doors before they closed on him. He exhaled and inhaled air into his lungs to catch his breath as he stood holding onto the train's handrails. Now, the 15 minute wait commenced as he tapped his feet to the music blearing from his headphones that is connected to his iPod nano.

This was it. Kaneki and Hide were about to make their first debut in Anteiku. A place where humans and ghouls could enjoy something they all had in common. Coffee and music. It was hard for ghouls to identify other ghouls when in Anteiku. Unless you came as a group to Anteiku. So, anybody in Anteiku could be either, but it didn't matter to anyone there. All everybody wanted was just cup of coffee and enjoy good music. Besides, every ghoul knew of the rule in Anteiku, which old man Yoshimura established, that no ghoul customers could hunt the human customers.

Although, it was easy for Kaneki to spot a ghoul since, he is a half ghoul after all. Kaneki has a strong sense of smell compare to regular ghoul, so he could identify almost anyone. The secret of Kaneki being a half ghoul was not a surprise to Hide when Kaneki tried to hide the fact he was half ghoul when there was an incident between the both of them in middle school. The ghoul who attacked Kaneki and Hide was a freshman in high school by the name of Nishiki Nishio that now attends Kamii University with them. Old man Yoshimura resolved the incident. The thought of the incident made Kaneki smile because they are all friends now. Nishiki is now their audio technician, who deals with the recording, sound, and lights at the concert. Nishiki's girlfriend, Kimi, is also attending the concert with her by his side. Kaneki began to think that Hide is probably freaking out backstage wondering where his best friend is while Nishiki and old man Yoshimura is trying to come him down. Hide is not the only one who is freaking out. Kaneki was nervous as well. It was their first concert in front of a large crowd after all.

The train suddenly stopped making Kaneki come back to reality. Kaneki finally made it to one of the famous spots in the 20th ward that Anteiku resided in. Exiting the train station, Kaneki climbed up the stairs entering the hot spot of the 20th ward. Besides being known for being the most docile ward, it was like the Hollywood of Tokyo. Known for it's clubs, theaters, and entertainments that surrounded the city. If you wanted to be known, it was here in the 20th ward. Kaneki knew it was going to be a 15 minute walk from the train station to Anteiku. However, he was going to make it to Anteiku in about a 5 minute run. Kaneki wasted no time as ran through the streets in a mad dash to Anteiku. Despite feeling exhausted, he felt another rush of adrenaline and the cold wind blowing through his raven hair that made him feel invincible.

That was until he saw what seems to be a movie premiere that had tooken up the whole street. The sidewalk was used for fans, photographers, and security guards while the whole road was leathered in red carpet. The street was more crowded than usual making Kaneki know that it would be impossible to go through the sidewalk, which would slow him down. Kaneki was at the end of the street where what seems to be a wall where photographers took pictures of the celebrities before they entered into the theater. However, Kaneki was on the other side of that wall. He had to find a way to get over the wall and just dash down the red carpet. Kaneki thought quick and decided to use one of the security guards to get over the wall. He had no time to lose and decided to go for it. Kaneki turned around to get a quick sprint when he saw one of the security guards bending over to pick up something. He saw the opportunity as his chance to get over the wall. Kaneki made a full sprint towards the poor security guard and jumped. He prayed that no one was on the other side of the wall when he jumped.

However, that was just Kaneki's luck when he crashed onto a certain violet haired teenage girl. Kaneki was met with soft violet eyes that matched her hair. It felt like time stop for just a minute for him before he came back to reality.

"Oh s-sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Kaneki stammers out as he pulls himself up from her.

Kaneki gathers himself and made a dash down the red carpet to get to the other end of the street leaving behind the clueless girl on the red carpet floor.

"Are you okay Touka?" Yomo asks as he tries to lend a hand to get her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what was that? Touka curiously asks.

Yomo just shrugs. Before Touka could grab Yomo's hand, she sees an iPod nano lying right next to her. Touka grabs the iPod nano and looks towards where the boy who was now being chased by security. She giggled a bit at the scene.

This was not the time for Kaneki. At this very moment, he was literally running against time to make it to Anteiku. And against security guards. Kaneki was already halfway down the red carpet with the security guards tailing right behind him. He could see in sight the fence that he just had to make over, so he'll be home free from the security guards. Kaneki ran a bit faster as he saw the fence become more obtainable for him. He put one hand on the fence and swung his body and legs over the fence. At that point, the security guards stopped chasing him. Kaneki looked back to see the security guards exhausted out from their run down the red carpet.

Kaneki kept focus and sprinted down five blocks to finally make it to Anteiku. He could see the venue was a bit crowded than normal. Kaneki made his way around to the back of Anteiku and knocked on the back door. He laid his head against the doorframe to catch his breath before the door opened.

"Dude, I'm so glad you made it!" Hide exclaimed as he opened the door.

"I'm glad too." Kaneki smiled when he made his way in giving Hide their best friend handshake.

"The concert is about to start anytime now. The crowd is waiting for us!" Hide explained as he was going down the steps into the venue.

"Wait! Before we go down, let me put my headphones and iPod in my guitar case real fast." Kaneki insisted to Hide.

"Alright, just make it quick!" Hide exclaimed.

Kaneki grabbed his headphones from around his neck and bundled it together making it more portable. When Kaneki reached into his jean pocket, he was met with nothing but an empty pocket. Kaneki began to become frantic as he checked all his pockets to only find nothing.

"I lost my iPod nano you gave me Hide when we were in elementary." Kaneki looked towards Hide.

"It's okay dude, we can always get you another one." Hide reassured.

Then it hit Kaneki.

"Ugh, I think I lost it when I crashed into that girl from early." Kaneki groaned as he face palmed.

"You crashed into a girl, dude? Was she cute?" Hide smirked.

"She was cute, but that's not point." Kaneki nodded his head in disagreement.

"I'll get you another one. For now let's go perform our first concert!" Hide proclaimed as he went down the stairs causing Kaneki to follow.

Once they got down the stairs, it led to the dark stage along with the crowd happy to see them. Both Kaneki and Hide appeared on the stage causing the lights to dim a bit brighter. On stage were a drum set, an old piano, and a ukulele lying on top of the piano. Kaneki and Hide were set on autopilot as if they knew what to do. Hide went to sit down on the seat and put in his earpieces. Kaneki unzipped his guitar case to reveal his black electric guitar and swung it over his head to place the strap on his shoulder. He grabbed the mic along with his earpiece. Kaneki started to test the sound and seeing Nishiki managing the panel that controlled their mics, instruments, and lights. Old man Yoshimura and Kimi were next Nishiki watching from the back of the crowd.

"20th ward, how are we doing tonight?" Kaneki asked from the mic looking into the crowd.

The crowd answered back with cheering and excitement in the air. Hearing the whoos and yeahs gave Kaneki a confidence boost. Kaneki looked back towards Hide making sure he was ready. Hide nodded back with a smile from ear to ear ready than ever. Kaneki knew it was time. The crowd has been waiting for them and Kaneki wasn't going to make them wait any longer.

"We are Tokyo's Ghouls!" Kaneki exclaimed causing the crowd to go crazy.

This moment was going to change them forever.

* * *

 _Thanks to anyone who is reading my first story! I have been reading fanfictions since forever, but I finally got myself to just do it (lol). I alright have this story semi-mapped out, so it will be complete at some point. I'm not letting this story dropped like many other I have enjoy on this site! Also, I might make changes to these early chapters because I feel they are sloppy, but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Anyways, thanks for reading! xoxo._


End file.
